<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DinoAmor by canecoffy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932064">DinoAmor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/canecoffy/pseuds/canecoffy'>canecoffy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Dinosaurs, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Original Character(s), Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/canecoffy/pseuds/canecoffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei es un chico de 16 años, un tanto orgulloso y serio. </p><p>Pero como todo el mundo, puede tener un lado que no le muestra a nadie. Así como gustos un poco especiales. </p><p>Por otro lado, ¿la relación de Rex y Tadashi será posible?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DinoAmor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A Tsukki le gustan pocas cosas, tan pocas que pueden ser contadas con los dedos. Pero hay algo que le gusta desde que era solo un niño. A Ts</span>
  <span>ukki le gustan los dinosaurios.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No es experto en el tema, y no es que quiera serlo. Su gusto por los dinosaurios es un pasatiempo. Desde pequeño, su madre le compraba dinosaurios de plástico, los comenzó a acumular y a hacer una linda colección, que ahora solo serv</span>
  <span>ía de adorno en su habitación. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A veces, cuando estaba acostado en su cama sin hacer nada, mientras escuchaba música o leía algún manga, veía a sus dinosaurios en el estante de la pared. Estaban ahí, todos sus preciados dinosaurios. Cada que los veía, no podía evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia, recordando cuando e</span>
  <span>ra pequeño y jugaba con ellos. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Recordaba los tiempos en los que tomaba a cada uno de ellos, les ponía nombre —el nombre científico del reptil— y lo cambiaba un poco para hacerlo parecer el de una mascota. También recordaba haberles puesto su personalidad propia, que </span>
  <span>iba de acuerdo a su apariencia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Un día, apenas iba terminado su tarea, y como buen fin de semana, su amigo Yamaguchi iría de visita, le había avisado que llegaría un poco tarde ya que su madre le había mandado a hacer algo. Por eso, Tsukki tenía algo de tiempo libre para desperdiciar. Se recostó en cama, puso sus cascos a un volumen estable, y se de</span>
  <span>dicó a esperar sin hacer nada. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pronto, su vista se posó en los lindos dinosaurios. Tsukki estaba lúcido, más que nunca, así que tomó una decisión completamente consciente. Se levantó de su cama, caminó hasta su escritorio, donde arriba se encontraban los dinosaurios en el estante. Tomó algunos de ello</span>
  <span>s y los dejó en el escritorio. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>De todos los que había ahí, tomó sólo</span>
  <span> tres. Esos eran sus favoritos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Un lindo </span>
  <span>Stegosaurus</span>
  <span>, color anaranjado. Un Diplodocus, verde, pero no se acercaba en nada a uno real. Y el famoso </span>
  <span>Tiranosaurus</span>
  <span>, de color rojo, muy hermoso, muy bien hecho, era su favorito de todos des</span>
  <span>de que se lo compró su hermano.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Si se lo preguntaban, no lo diría, pero tenían nombres, nombres que le puso cuando era niño y aún jugaba con ellos. Por supuesto, el </span>
  <span>Tiranosaurus</span>
  <span> se llamaba </span>
  <span>Rex</span>
  <span>, clásico ¿no? Pues para Tsukki ya no era </span>
  <span>cool</span>
  <span>, era muy irónico, pero aún así no haría nada por cambiarle el nombre, después de todo ya no jugaba con ellos. El nombre del </span>
  <span>Stegosaurus</span>
  <span>, era su secreto, nadie en la vida debía saberlo, </span>
  <span>hasta ese día seguía dándole un poco de vergüenza, y no solía tomarle importancia por lo mismo de que ya no jugaba con ellos. El </span>
  <span>Stegosaurus</span>
  <span> se llamaba Tadashi, porque era adorable, era un dinosaurio muy lindo, y cuando lo vio por primera vez no pudo evitar pensar en su mejor amigo. Para finalizar, el Diplodocus se llamaba </span>
  <span>Akiteru</span>
  <span>, bueno, en la época en que lo obtuvo aún admiraba a su hermano, pero por la misma razón por la que los otros dos </span>
  <span>dinosaurios</span>
  <span> seguían con su nombre, no </span>
  <span>se lo cambiaría al Diplodocus. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Llegó uno de esos momentos de nostalgia, donde recordaba cuando jugaba con ellos, y para el colmo, recordaba mayormente las veces q</span>
  <span>ue llegó a jugar con Yamaguchi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tenía tres de ellos en frente, ¿qué podía perder?</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>🌟🌙🌟</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rex</span>
  <span> daba pequeños pasos, estaba nervioso, y se acercab</span>
  <span>a al herbívoro que le gustaba. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>El </span>
  <span>Tiranosaurus</span>
  <span> estaba enamorado, desde la primera vez que lo vio. Fue amor a primera vista, y tras el paso de los años ese amor creció tanto que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Ya no l</span>
  <span>o soportaba, se iba a declarar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La verdad, requirió de mucho valor para poder hacerlo, porque, aunque </span>
  <span>Rex</span>
  <span> era un carnívoro imponente, grande y fuerte, la situación ameritaba todas sus inseguridades. Estaba enamorado de un </span>
  <span>Stegosaurus</span>
  <span>, un herbívoro, ¡y él era un carnívoro! A demás, declararse, cuando habían hablado muy poco, y cada que lo hacían el pequeño </span>
  <span>Stegosaurus</span>
  <span> se asustaba y </span>
  <span>huía, lo hacía aún más difícil.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi estaba almorzando, por lo que veía, un arbusto de bayas. Se acercó por atrás, intentando no hacer mucho ruido al pisar, y aclarando su garganta llamó la atención del herbívoro. Tadashi volteó al percatarse de su presencia, y como temía, al instante se </span>
  <span>asustó y retrocedió unos pasos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukki sabía que era estúpido ese romance, en primer lugar, era imposible que dos dinosaurios de dos especies diferentes, y aparte uno siendo la comida del carnívoro, pudieran amarse. Además, </span>
  <span>Rex</span>
  <span> existió unos mil seiscientos millones de años después de </span>
  <span>Tadahsi</span>
  <span>, c</span>
  <span>uando iniciaba la era jurásica.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero ¿qué era más excitante que un romance imposible</span>
  <span>?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rex</span>
  <span> miró a Tadashi directo a los ojos, pero sin ferocidad, sus ojos solo desbordaban amor y cariño por </span>
  <span>la criatura tímida frente a él.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Inhaló con fuerza para tomar el último rastro de valor que quedaba en su pecho, y decir lo que tanto había querido soltar desde que</span>
  <span> habló con él por primera vez. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi miraba atento, temiendo por cualquier movimiento sospechoso del carnívoro. Estaba listo para correr en c</span>
  <span>uanto </span>
  <span>Rex</span>
  <span> se lanzara contra él.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Después de una espera, </span>
  <span>Rex</span>
  <span> por fin soltó aquello que le t</span>
  <span>enía el corazón a mil por hora.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Tadashi...</span>
  <span> Yo... Tú, ¡tú me gustas mucho!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>El </span>
  <span>Stegosaurus</span>
  <span> quedó mudo, estaba aterrado, sabía que ese día llegaría. Sólo se echó a sollozar, no tenía oportunidad de correr y s</span>
  <span>alir a salvo de ese depredador.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—P-por fa-</span>
  <span>vor</span>
  <span> no me </span>
  <span>com</span>
  <span>-a —rogó, tirado en el suelo, con los ojos brillosos llenos de miedo. Era un pecado h</span>
  <span>acer llorar ese hermoso rostro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué? N-no, no te voy a comer —dijo intentando parar el llanto. De hecho, no sabía qué hacer, su pequeño lo había mal interpretado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿N-no? —Levantó su mirada hacia el carnívoro. No parecía querer atacarlo, en su lugar se veía preocupado —, pe-pero, </span>
  <span>dijiste que-que te gusta-aba...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rex</span>
  <span> se ruborizó. Vaya confusión en la que es</span>
  <span>taban. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡S-sí! ¡Pero no como comida! ¡Me gustas</span>
  <span>! En serio, me gusta como eres.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tadashi calmó su llanto. ¿Era en serio lo que decía aquel gran depredador? Entonces, ¿no</span>
  <span> lo comería? ¿no le haría daño?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces, el herbívoro miró los ojos de </span>
  <span>Rex</span>
  <span>. Lo veía de una forma tan... tan diferente. Jamás le habían dicho nada parecido, que le gustara a alguien, y más alguien como el </span>
  <span>Tiranosaurus</span>
  <span>, era tan raro que le hacía sentir cosquillas en su estómago. Le hacía sentir como si todo estuviera bien, como si sólo ell</span>
  <span>os fueran parte de ese mundo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Rex</span>
  <span>... —su</span>
  <span>surró el </span>
  <span>Stegosaurus</span>
  <span> conmovido.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y... Bueno, Tadashi no quería que ese sentimiento se fuera. Se dio cuenta de que </span>
  <span>Rex</span>
  <span> le estaba dando la oportunidad de sentirse así para siempre, dependía ahora de él para hacer algo </span>
  <span>al respecto con esa confesión. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se levantó del suelo donde estaba antes asustado, dio unos pasos hacia el sonrojado </span>
  <span>Tiranosaurus</span>
  <span>, y como si la timidez natural de su persona jamás hubiese estado ahí, se inclinó levantándose hasta la altura del otro y le plant</span>
  <span>ó un tierno beso en la mejilla.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>De pronto se escucha la puerta abrir del cuarto. Yamaguchi entró al cuarto emocionado, aventando la puerta y llamando a Tsukki incesante. De hecho, no fue una forma de abrir normal, como cuando su madre entraba a recoger la ropa, y por el golpe que dio ésta contra la pared, provocó que Tsukishima saltara en su lugar, y rápidamente aventara a los </span>
  <span>dinosaurios</span>
  <span> contra el muebl</span>
  <span>e, con miedo a ser descubierto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Tsukki!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Maldición Yamaguchi! —dijo de forma firme mientras se levan</span>
  <span>taba de la silla de escritorio.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué? —Yamaguchi se detuvo en seco. Venía trotando feliz, como si tuviese una buena noticia que decir, pero al oír a Tsukki hablar así se detuvo con car</span>
  <span>a de confundido y sólo lo miró.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Toca la puerta antes de entrar¡ ¿Quieres? —dijo con un tono más calm</span>
  <span>ado, pero con notoria molestia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento, Tsukki —se disculpó aún con su cara de confusión. Luego intentó pensar en el porqué de la acción de Tsukki. Pudo haber muchos motivos —. Bueno, siempre me decías que </span>
  <span>solo entrara, así que pensé que</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Está bien —interrumpió a su amigo —, s</span>
  <span>ólo... No entres de esa forma. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí... —Luego miró el escritorio, donde estaban los </span>
  <span>dinosaurios</span>
  <span>. Entonces, su deducción fue que: Tsukki estaba jugando con ellos, por eso se alertó cuando él entro por la puerta haciendo escándalo. No estaba tan equivocado—. Ve</span>
  <span>o que bajaste los dinosaurios. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah</span>
  <span>... Sí, sólo los estaba viendo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos? Pareciera que fue hace mucho tiempo. Me da nostalgia —Tsukki no respondió, solo tomo a los </span>
  <span>dinosaurios</span>
  <span> y los acomodó de nuevo en el estante —. Mi favorito era el rojo, porque está muy bien hecho, me gustaba mucho entonces. Pero por alguna razón siempre quise jugar con el naranja. Recuerdo que tú jugabas con todos y</span>
  <span> me dejabas jugar a mí con ese.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por alguna razón? —preguntó desinteresado, recibiendo una respues</span>
  <span>ta que no esperaba en absoluto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, no sé. Me imaginaba que t</span>
  <span>ú eras el rojo y yo el naranja.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi sonrió ampliamente, con la nostalgia de sus recuerdos. Sólo Tsukki permaneció de espaldas a Yamaguchi, intentando ocultar un leve sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas pálidas, por el hecho de ser tan blancas Yamaguchi lo notaría más fácil. Y es que, esa misma idea era la que tenía Tsukki mientras jugaba no hace más de diez minutos.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>